Recycled
by smolder
Summary: "There was something about her movements that intrigued and unnerved him simultaneously. A studied diligence of her fate and a knowing lack of fear of it."


Title: Recycled  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Angel the Series belongs to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.<br>A/N: Trying to get back to writing again and FFA's have always been fun for me in the past. This go around was Kendra and Percy and it was a really enjoyable exercise. Hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it.  
>AN 2: Reviews are Good. This has been a subtle hint from the author - Please return to your regularly scheduled reading. 

There was something about her movements that intrigued and unnerved him simultaneously. A studied diligence of her fate and a knowing lack of fear of it.

Death would claim this girl, _had _claimed her already, and she accepted this fact gracefully. But that did not mean she would not fight – because she would. She would fight until that time came again with every fiber of her being.

Fight until her last breath and beyond it.

And Percy couldn't understand that mindset, wasn't truly sure if he wanted to honestly. The Wizarding World had seen so much death - _he_ had seen so much death. And he didn't want to fight any more.

(And he was so _so_ far from accepting that it kept him up at night. It's odd in a way, he's pretty sure he hasn't had a good rest since the War _ended_. But, then again, he doesn't even _try _to forget, to push away the memories that keeps him up at night - of explosions and laughter cutting off abruptly.)

Part of this odd grace might be attributed to the fact that she was a Slayer (something he has since researched extensively), but he had long since learned that people were _never _absolutes (good or bad, feral or tame, brave or timid….it all depend on the situation you put them in) and most likely it was more because of who she was than what she was.

It was because she was _Kendra_. Kendra, this woman he was simultaneously terrified _of_ and terrified _for_ – angry _at_ and angry _about_.

A recycled Slayer. Quite the intriguing concept on paper and if it he was just reading about her and hadn't met her Percy knows he would only feel mildly intellectually curious about the whole thing and not so utterly torn.

Because…because she already went through all of this – trained, fought, and died for the cause. To have to do it again….

(It also makes him feel sick to think that there is the possibility that. That you could just be plucked from the afterlife and stuck in another dimension. Kendra was supposedly a special case because she was a Champion – the Chosen One. But what was the criteria for that in this dimension? Who were the Champions here? What of all of those who had just died? _Fred…._)

Then again, she _chose_ this. When Kendra had been living she had died young, abruptly, and before she was meant to (whatever _that _truly meant). So, when the Powers decided that they were going to start a Slayer line in his dimension they gave her the choice of coming back and being their first - the first.

The First Slayer.

(Once he heard the story of how the First Slayer was created in her dimension it does make him wonder how much of a real choice it was. It also made Percy fully realize that the universe was run by arses.

Because Kendra _knew_ that story, was the one to tell _him_. How could she, with her strong sense of morality, history, and sisterhood subject some other young girl to the possibility of that horror? No, for Kendra there was no _real_ choice.)

She had shown up with the sunrise the day after Harry defeated Voldemort. Appearing suddenly out of the lessening shadows of the Forbidden Forest - all leather, braids, and dark eyes walking up the hill towards the school.

"I come from tha' Powers," she had stated calmly, surveying everyone and locking eyes with him.

"Death is my gift," she said ignoring the gasps, angry murmurs, and drawn wands her statement elicited and keeping eye contact. And whether it was utter exhaustion or simply emotional numbness from the death of his brother and moving bodies from both sides of the fight over to the graveyard area that had hurriedly been set up near the school but…he didn't react.

And he really didn't doubt her either.

She was Kendra the Vampire Slayer.

…and he was her Watcher.


End file.
